Un gran cambio (Remake)
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: Despues de varios años de tristeza y decepciones, todo comenzó a mejorar para mi pequeña sobrina y para mi, y todo desde que ellas llegaron a nuestras vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, amigos y amigas de FanFiction, hoy les traigo el re-escrito de "Un gran cambio", pues desde hace mucho tiempo vi que esta historia que mas les había gustado, y la estuve leyendo varias veces, dándome cuenta de los errores que cometí al escribir la historia, por lo que me decidí a volver a escribirla, manteniendo la misma trama y para no mentirles, con unos cambios, que creo que les gustara.**

-¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR QUE ERES MI PADRE!-Gritaba una chica, de 14 años de ojos verdes, pelo castaño, ella vestía una playera blanca con un dibujo de un tigre y jeans negros.

-...bien... Te veré cuando llegue a casa-decía un señor, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, una pequeña barba gris, vestía una playera gris, jeans azules, el bajo la mirada, triste, solo escucho como ella cerraba la puerta del auto.

Después de unos minutos, el dio un suspiro antes de seguir con su camino, para llegar a su trabajo.

POV: ¿?

Tras dejar a mi pequeña sobrina Samanta en la secundaria, me dirigí a mi trabajo... Estuve pensando en lo que me había dicho... Me dolió mucho...-"Yo la he criado desde que sus padres habían muerto... Pero... Ella dice la verdad, no soy su padre, yo solo la cuido"-estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos... Que no me di cuenta que casi chocaba... Si no fuera porque el otro conductor me empezó a sonar el claxon... Después de eso, seguí adelante hasta que llegue a mi trabajo, baje del auto y entre al edificio.

-¡FRANK!-escuche a mi jefe gritándome, respire profundamente antes de ir con el.

-ahí voy...-

 ***7 HORAS MAS TARDE***

Después de un largo día de trabajo, podía regresar a mi casa, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Mike, un pastor alemán, muy bien entrenado, el cuidaba la casa mientras nosotros no estábamos.

-Hola Mike-empecé a acariciarlo, sonreí al verlo tan alegre de verme.

-¿Tío, eres tu?-escuche a Sam la voz de Sam, estaba en su cuarto.

-si Samanta, soy yo-

-¿Como le fue en el trabajo?-

-como siempre... ¿Y a ti en el colegio?-me dirigí a la cocina.

Ella salió de su cuarto y se sentó en el sofá-bien... Ahora no tuve problemas con ciencias-

-eso espero... No quiero que tu maestra me vuelva mandar llamar-empecé a hacer la comida, por lo que no voltee a verla, para evitar cortarme un dedo.

-si... Tío... Sobre lo que...-escuche como empezaba a llorar, voltee a verla, ella me abrazo-...lo siento mucho... No quería gritarte... Mucho menos hacerte sentir mal... Pero...-

Empecé a acariciar su pelo, trate de calmarla-no te preocupes pequeña... Yo se que nunca tratarías de lastimarme... Tranquila-

Ella se limpio las lagrimas, entonces le acerque su plato, una rica ensalada... Su favorita-g-gracias-

-de nada... Anda, come-

-si... ¿Y ya consideraste lo que te dije? ¿De ser vegetariano?-

-si, si crees que seria bueno para mi, pues me volveré vegetariano-

-te hará mucho bien, es una vida mas saludable-

-de acuerdo, Mike, ven pequeño-el se acerco y yo le di lo que restaba del jamón que estaba en el refrigerador. Agarre mi plato y comí junto a Samanta, como era costumbre, estábamos escuchando las noticias.

Al terminar de comer, ella fue a hacer su tarea en su cuarto, yo seguí trabajando desde mi computadora.

 ***UNAS HORAS DESPUES***

Después de terminar de trabajar, salí de mi cuarto para ver a Samanta, vi que ya estaba dormida, con un libro entre sus manos, sonreí al verla tan relajada, fui y le quite el libro, lo guarde en su mesita de noche, le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente, salí de su cuarto y vi que había un café negro junto a una dona, Samanta si que me sorprende a veces, fui a cenar tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Cuando termine mi cena, fui directo a mi cama, hoy fue un día muy pesado, lo único que quería era dormir, me metí en la cama, apague la pequeña lámpara que tengo y me relaje... Ahora no tenia prisa por mañana, ya que es sábado, mi día libre, no se que es lo que hare... Pero mañana se me ocurrirá algo.

.

.

.

Desperté al sentir que Mike estaba lamiéndome la mejilla-¿Que pasa Chico?-todavía estaba medio dormido, apenas veía algo, revise el reloj... Eran las 2 de la mañana... Vi que Mike salió del cuarto... Quizás había olfateado algo... O alguien... Rápidamente saque una escopeta de mi armario, fui hasta donde estaba Mike, estaba en la puerta del patio, lentamente abrí la puerta y me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a seis chicas desnudas en mi patio, parecían confundidas y aterradas, deje la escopeta en el suelo y fui rápidamente al baño, saque unas toallas, fuera como fuera que habían llegado ahí, no podía dejarlas así, cuando llegue ellas se estaban viendo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunte cuando salí, empecé a cubrirlas con las toallas.

-...-no me respondieron, solo estaban observando todo.

-cúbranse, hace frio-me sorprendí al ver bien a las chicas, mas bien a su pelo, dos tenían el pelo largo y rosado, otra morado, otra era un arcoíris, la mas normal era la rubia... Aunque debo admitir que eso las hace ver... Únicas.

-gracias, compañero-dijo la rubia con un tono sureño, sus ojos eran verdes.

Las deje pasar a la casa, una de ellas era muy imperativa, su pelo era rosado, parecía un algodón de azúcar y tenia los ojos azules, iba saltando y tiro un florero que estaba en una pequeña mesa.

-¡Pinkie!-le regaño una de las chicas, su pelo era morado con un mecho rosa.

-lo siento-

-no importa-dije tranquilo-¿Cuales son sus nombres?-

-yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ellas son Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy-todas me saludaban con la mano al ser mencionada, menos la ultima que estaba escondida detrás de ellas-¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-Yo soy Frank... ¿Samanta?-voltee a ver las escaleras y vi que Samanta nos estaba observando en silencio.

-¿Quienes son ellas, tío?-todavía estaba medio dormida.

-es... Muy difícil de explicar-dije mientras veía a todas las chicas-trae la ropa del cuarto que esta al lado del baño, es una caja debajo de la cama-

-okey-

-hazlo rápido-

-si, tío-

Regrese a ver a las chicas, vi que la que se escondía estaba acariciando a Mike-parece que le agradas-fui con ellos y acaricie a Mike.

-s-si- respondió tímidamente, se oculto con su cabello

-de acuerdo-fui a la cocina y me serví un café, para seguir despierto-"parece que son buenas chicas... Parece que son nuevas aquí... Necesito saber mas de ellas"-quizás después pueda hablar para ver como es que llegaron a mi patio-¿Gustan Café?-

-no gracias-me respondieron al unísono.

-¿Seguras?-

-bueno... Yo quiero un poco-dijo la peli-arcoíris.

-¿Alguien mas?-

-¡Yo, yo, yo!-

-bien-serví las tazas y se las di, ellas empezaron a hablar entre si en lo que Samanta llegaba con la ropa, me sentía un poco incomodo al no saber que hacer.

 **Bueno amigos, aquí termina el primer capitulo del re-escrito, antes de se vayan a leer otra historia, quisiera pedirles un pequeño favor, que me digan cual les gusto mas, el re-escrito o el original, lo necesito para saber si quieren que suba los demás capítulos re-escritos, o dejarlo como esta, es decisión suya, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima. Chaoooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de unos minutos, Samanta llego con la caja, la abrí y empecé a sacar la ropa, eran perfectas por ahora.

-vístanse, no quiero que ninguna se enferme-voltee a ver a Samanta-ayúdalas, por favor-

-claro-

-yo ahorita regreso-fui a mi cuarto y saque una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor-lo que necesito... Prometí dejarlos... Pero ahora los necesito-fui directamente al patio, me senté en el árbol, prendí el cigarro y comencé a fumar.

Tras un largo rato me termine el cigarro, todavía estaba sentado, poco a poco me quede dormido.

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue el amanecer, no me podía creer que dormir en el patio, me quede viendo el amanecer durante unos minutos... Hasta que escuche una rama romperse

POV: ¿?

-hola-saludo Twilight a Frank, mientras se acercaba lentamente a el

-hola... ¿Twilight... Verdad?-El estaba apenado por no recordar su nombre.

-si, yo soy Twilight... ¿Que ese olor?-pregunto al oler el tabaco del cigarro

-perdón, vine aquí para fumar un poco, no quiero que Samanta se entere que volví a fumar-el saco una caja de mentolados, para quitarse el olor de la boca-¿Gustas uno?-

-no, gracias-

-¿Y tus amigas? ¿Como están?-

-bien... Están durmiendo en la sala-

-no las culpo... Yo también seguiría durmiendo-

-si... Frank, se que tienes dudas sobre nosotras... Y yo puedo aclararlas-

-suena bien... Cuéntame-el escuchaba atentamente a Twilight, le explico todo, de donde venían, su mundo, ella pensaba que no le creería nada, ya que, era algo muy loco.

-déjame ver si entendí... Ustedes en realidad son ponis de colores de otra dimensión... Que llegaron aquí por un hechizo que salió mal... Y que no pueden regresar porque no tienes magia aquí...-

-si... Se que es difícil de creer todo esto... Pero tengo pruebas-Twilight le dio una foto, donde salían todas sus amigas.

-¿De donde la sacaste?-

-Pinkie Pie, ella... Siempre guarda cosas en su pelo-

Frank observaba la foto, sin duda alguna era verdadera.

-solo quería explicarte todo lo que paso... No te preocupes por nosotras... Nos iremos en la tarde-la peli-morado se levanto, cuando apenas iba a irse Frank la detuvo.

-quédense, no nos molestaría un poco de compañía en la casa-

-...gracias-

-anda, ve a descansar-

Twilight entro a la casa dejando ahí a Frank, el al ver que estaba solo, saco su teléfono y llamo a su jefe.

-...hola jefe, llamaba para decirle que... ¡RENUNCIO HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE!...-tras gritarle a su jefe, colgó y guardo su teléfono.

Cerca de ahí estaba Samanta, pensando que su tío se había vuelto loco al renunciar así de su trabajo

-"¿Pero que esta haciendo?"-vio que el regresaba a la casa, rápidamente ella fue a la sala

-"me sentí bien al haberle gritado así a mi ex-jefe... Me siento mas libre"-el rápidamente se fue a acostar en su cuarto, pero encontró a alguien ahí-Mike, bájate-

Mike solo lo vio y se acomodo mas en la cama, Frank suspira y se acuesta, luego de varios minutos se quedo totalmente dormido

*CUATRO HORAS DESPUES* POV: FRANK

Desperté al escuchar un ruido en la cocina, me levante rápido y fui a ver lo que pasaba, Samanta junto a otras chicas... Creo que Rarity y Fluttershy... Estaban haciendo el desayuno

-hola tío, te hicimos un pequeño desayuno-

-gracias chicas... ¿Que horas son?-

-las once de la mañana, cariño-Rarity empezó a servir la comida

-de hecho... ¿No deberías estar trabajando con la computadora?-Samanta estaba mirándome un pico enojada... Como si supiera lo que hice en la mañana

-eeehh... No, termine todo ayer-

-okey-dijo enojada... Sabia que le estaba mintiendo

-vamos a desayunar, se enfriaran-dijo Twilight, para evitar un momento incomodo entre Sam y yo

Todas se sentaron y comieron en paz, charlaban entre si, era incomodo porque no sabia de que hablar-"esto podría ponerse peor"-

-¿Por que no habla, señor Frank?-

Me rasque la cabeza y la voltee a ver-pues... ¿De que podría hablar?-

-que tal de...-ella volteo a ver a la televisión-¿Que hacen ellos?-

Vi que estaban pasando, eran unos chicos jugando Futbol-están jugando Futbol... Es un deporte muy popular-

-¿Me enseña a jugar?-

-claro, solo hay que comprar el balón-

-okey-

-bien-seguí hablando con ella sobre deportes, así hasta que me llamaron, era un viejo compañero

POV: TWILIGHT

Mientras estábamos desayunando, algo empezó a sonar, Frank se levanto y se retiro, me acerque a Samanta para preguntarle que estaba pasando-¿Que fue eso?-

-¿Que, Twilight?-

-¿Porque Frank se fue?-

-oh, eso, le están llamando por teléfono-

-¿Teléfono? ¿Que es eso?-

-...ah, si, ya recordé lo que me dijeron, que no son de este mundo... Es un aparato donde nos podemos comunicar con personas que no están cerca-

-¿Como una carta?-

-si, pero en vez de escribir, hablas directamente con la otra persona-

-oohh-

POV: FRANK

Me llamaron por un pequeño problema, tengo que arreglar todo, rápido.

-Samanta, ahorita regreso necesito... Ir por algo-

-¿En serio tienes que irte?-

-si, es algo urgente, ya sabes, que ninguna salga, que no bajen al sótano, si no llego a las 11 les muestras donde dormirán-

-okey-

-te quiero Sam-

-yo también te quiero tío-

-adiós, cuídense-

-adiós, que te vaya bien-

-gracias... Tu y Twilight están a cargo-me puse rápidamente una chamarra, el día se veía pésimo

Entre rápidamente al auto, lo puse en marcha, no puse música, esta tan concentrado que cualquiera...

-¿A donde vamos?-escuche la voz de Pinkie detrás mío, detuve el auto de golpe

-AAAH!... ¿Pero que...? ¿Que no estabas...?-

-vi que te ibas a ir solo, así que decidí acompañarte y me subí detrás de ti-

Revise el reloj, era tarde-no tengo tiempo para regresarte, vendrás conmigo-

-¿A donde?-

-primero al banco y luego a ver un pequeño local-

-oki doki loki-

-bien-

Después de un largo rato, llegamos al banco, luego de hablar sobre unos problemas, saque dinero suficiente como para todo un mes, regrese y nos pusimos en marcha al centro comercial

Llegamos al local, estaba totalmente abandonado, saque una llave y entramos

-¿Que era esto?-pregunto Pinkie mientras veía ha todos lados

-una pastelería... Era de mi hermana-

-¿Una pastelería? Y, ¿Como se llamaba?-

-se llamaba... The Sweet Life-quite un poco de polvo de un recuadro, era el logotipo de la pastelería

-lindo nombre... Pero, ¿Que paso?-

-mi hermana murió junto a su marido, nadie quiso quedarse con la pastelería, por lo que yo me quede a cargo de ella por un tiempo... Luego lo cerré-

-¿Y que harás con el?-

-ese es el problema, no lo se, quizás rente el lugar, esta en un buen lugar, para atraer clientes...-

-¿Y porque no lo vuelves a abrir?-empezó a saltar de un lado a otro-solo necesita un poco de limpieza y listo-

-¿Y como hare eso?, necesitaría contratar gente, no es que me queje perder dinero... Tengo dinero... Pero no tiempo-

-nosotras podríamos ayudarte, seria como un agradecimiento por ayudarnos-

-no, no podría hacer que trabajen por mi...-

-vamos, será divertido, así no nos sentiremos mal por estar en su casa, ya sabe, sin hacer nada-

-no me molesta eso-

-vamos, ¿Siii?-

-ya veremos-

-oki doki loki-


	3. Chapter 3

Después de revisar el local, Pinkie y yo fuimos a comprar un poco de comida, no quería que faltara nada. Luego nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, cuando llegamos ella fue la que se bajo primero, yo todavía me quede pensando en lo que Pinkie me dijo... A decir verdad, no era tan mala idea... Pero no dejaría que ninguna trabajara para mi...

Baje del auto con las bolsas, abrí la puerta, deje las bolsas en la cocina, ya después ordenaría todo en su lugar, iba a ir a mi cuarto... Pero note la puerta del sótano abierta... Alguien estaba en serios problemas...

POV: TWILIGHT *HACE 30 MINUTOS*

Estuve charlando con Samanta para que me hablara de los avances tecnológicos que habían hecho los humanos, era muy interesante escuchar todo lo que han hecho, todas las novedades que salían casi a diario

.

.

.

Después de hablar con Samanta, fui a buscar algún libro para aprender un poco mas de los humanos, para evitar molestar a Sam, quería conocer, sus gustos, su cultura, su gastronomía, etc. Revise en la sala de estar, en el cuarto donde dormimos mis amigas y yo, claro, no busque en el cuarto de Samanta ni de Frank. Vi que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta, entre y prendí la luz

-"el sótano... No creo que haya problemas si solo vengo a buscar un libro"-baje las escaleras y vi unos estantes de metal, estaban repletos de libros, saque el primero y leí el titulo

-cien años de soledad-lo abrí y empecé a leerlo tranquilamente

Al terminar de leer una gran parte del libro, lo devolví al estante, me lo llevaría, pero primero quería ver si había al menos un libro sobre la anatomía de los humanos, pero algo me llamo la atención, era un pequeño pedazo oscuro del sótano, podía ver que había una mesa y una lámpara, prendí la lámpara, habían hojas de periódicos pegadas a la pared, todas sobre una misma historia "HOMBRE SOBREVIVE A SU INTENTO DE SUICIDIO" decía la noticia, otra hoja contaba lo que paso, empecé a leerlo, me sorprendí mucho al ver que estaban hablando de Frank, seguí leyendo

-¿Por que...?-

-¿Por que tengo todo eso?-me asuste al escucharlo detrás mío, me di la vuelta y lo vi ahí sentado, en una silla de madera, quise retroceder un poco, pero no podía...

-Frank... P-pero ¿Por que? ¿Por que trataste de...?-

-¿suicidarme?... Siéntate, será una larga platica-se levanto y me dio la silla, me senté

-todo paso hace 13 años... Yo estaba regresando a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo, vivía junto a mi esposa e hija en un pequeño departamento...-

POV: FRANK *HACE 13 AÑOS*

-¡SUELTENME! ¡SARA! ¡VANESSA! ¡NO!-trataba que me soltaran, sentía muchas emociones a la vez, tristeza, furia, miedo... Por nombrar algunas, porque... Mi departamento se estaba quemando... Todo el hotel estaba envuelto en llamas, los bomberos hacían todo lo posible para apagar el fuego... Yo solo esperaba que ambas salieran bien de ahí...

*UNA HORA DESPUES*

Los bomberos terminaron de apagar el fuego... Uno de ellos se acerco a mi-lo siento señor... Su esposa e hija... Murieron en el incendio-me entrego la foto que les había prestado para identificarlas

-...-empecé a soltar lagrimas, mi familia murió... Toda mi vida perdió sentido

*SEMANAS DESPUES*

Estaba arriba de un puente, listo para saltar, solo estaba viendo como pasaban los autos pasar debajo de este, me estaba dando mi tiempo

Respire y salte... Solo escuche que había caído en algo

(...)

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital, sentía mucho dolor, sobre todo en el brazo, el pie derecho y el pecho... Tenia 5 costillas rotas, el brazo y el pie rotos... Me dijeron lo que había pasado... Salte sobre un Camión, caí en el techo de un carro y rebote en el parabrisas de otro... Todos pensaban que me había salvado por suerte... Yo... Todavía no podía creer que todo eso había pasado...

*TIEMPO ACTUAL*

-eso es todo lo que paso Twilight-

-lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por que sigue teniendo esto?-

-¿Eso?... Pues me hace recordar que todavía hay cosas por las que vivir... Que todavía hay gente que me quiere-

-nosotras... Trataremos de ayudarles en todo lo que podamos-

-gracias-sonreí, la abrace, después de recordar todo eso necesitaba un abrazo-...¿Que hacías aquí... Además de ver todo esto?-

-buscaba un libro que me ayudara a saber mas sobre los seres humanos... Su anatomía por ejemplo...-

-oh, bueno, este te puede ayudar-agarre el libro y se lo di

-lo leeré inmediatamente-sonrió, los dos subimos, de repente llego Pinkie saltando...

-TODAS ACEPTARON, TODAS ACEPTARON-

-¿Que aceptaron... De que hablas Pinkie?-

-aceptaron trabajar en la pastelería, aunque todavía falta Twilight, pero las demás están de acuerdo-

-¿Pastelería?-

-si... Fuimos a ver un local que era de mi hermana... Ella me sugirió volver a abrirla, pero...-

-le dije que podíamos trabajar y así pagarle todo-

-me parece buena idea, estoy de acuerdo-

-¡Yupi!-

-bien, ya esta dicho... ¿Cuando empezamos?-

-eh... La próxima semana-

*UNA SEMANA DESPUES*

Todos estábamos en el centro comercial, les abrí las puertas del local-aquí es-

-¿pero que paso aquí?-pregunto Rarity, mientras veía todo el desorden

-hace tiempo que no se utiliza todo esto… se que es mucho trabajo… pero si nos esforzamos se vera mejor que antes-agarre una escoba, empecé a barrer un poco y en eso, paso Pinkie usando su pelo como escoba, me sorprendí pero las chicas solo dijeron "Pinkie siendo Pinkie"

-…okey-Twilight, Samanta y Rainbow estaban sacando las mesas, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity estaban barriendo, Applejack y yo estábamos sacando el horno, refrigerador, apestaban por todo lo que se hecho a perder ahí dentro. La verdad es que ellas hacían que el trabajo fuera mas divertido, haciendo una broma de vez en cuando, por ejemplo, después de sacar el refrigerador Rainbow, Pinkie Pie y Samanta nos empezaron a atacar con agua, Applejack se desquito también mojándolas… a todas

-okey, ya no se ve mal, solo un poco de pintura, mesas, sillas nuevas y podremos abrir la pastelería, por ahora lo dejaremos así, mañana seguiremos, ahora vamos a ver las tiendas… les comprare ropa nueva-Rarity se emociono mucho al escuchar eso, las demás estaban felices, no tanto como ella, que estaba ansiosa por ver la ropa


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos y amigas de Fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade :D**

Al terminar de comprarles la ropa regresamos a casa, fui a la cocina y prepare unas palomitas de maíz, después de todo ese trabajo, se merecían una pequeña merienda

-¿Que haces?-

-unas palomitas para ustedes, Samanta-

-de acuerdo... ¿Mañana iras a trabajar?-

-me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones...-

-¿Seguro?-

-si... No te preocupes, no hay problemas-serví las palomitas en un gran tazón

-...okey-ella se fue un poco enojada, suspire y deje las palomitas en la mesa

Subí a mi habitación, estaba en orden, pero yo no estaba cómodo ahí... empecé a mover todo de un lado a otro

-¿F-Frank?-escuche a Fluttershy detrás mío, voltee a verla, tenia su nueva falda rosa, playera blanca y suéter verde

-¿Que paso Fluttershy?-

-no q-quise interrumpirte, pero Samanta hizo la cena y me pidió que viniera a decirte-

-no hay problema Fluttershy, ya voy-

-si... Este... ¿Que haces con tu cuarto?... Si se puede saber-

-solo estoy moviendo unas cosas... Para sentirme cómodo-

-oh, bien... Déjame decirle a Samanta-dijo mientras baja las escaleras

-si-observe todo el cuarto... Ahora que todo estaba acomodado a la derecha podría poner una pequeña mesa con un proyector... Perfecto para lo que pensaba hacer. Baje a cenar, todas conversaban alegremente, dando ideas sobre la pastelería, que color debería ser, que nombre le pondríamos y que haría cada quien

-entonces... Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack se quedaran en la cocina, Rarity, Rainbow y yo seremos las meseras y Frank será el gerente-

-no... Twilight tu serás la gerente, yo me encargare de la limpieza-

-pero...-

-esta decidido, Twilight será la gerente-

-...-podía notarse que estaba muy impresionada por eso... La verdad es que no iba a tocar para nada el dinero de la pastelería

Al terminar de cenar, todos nos quedamos viendo una película en la sala, Jeepers Creepers, Fluttershy me abrazaba para evitar verla, mientras las demás estaban viéndola atentamente. Después de que terminara, todas se fueron a dormir, yo recogí todo... Ya luego me iré a dormir también

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

Frank despertó, eran las seis de la mañana, bajo a desayunar un poco de cereal, mientras que las chicas se estaban levantando, se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron, todas le dieron los buenos días a Frank. El termino su desayuno y fue a la sala, prendió su computadora, veía diferentes casas en venta, cerca del centro comercial.

Cuando ellas terminaron su desayuno, fueron directamente al local, todas estaban emocionadas. Al llegar bajaron y empezaron a decirle al diseñador de interiores como lo querían, los colores, cuadros... Todo.

-bien... Estará listo para el próximo lunes-

Después de revisar eso fueron a pasear un poco, era temprano, por lo que se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad, caminaban para ver todo, Samanta los guiaba, Frank apenas recordaba el parque... Siempre estuvo en el trabajo... Apenas salía de casa, pero ahora que ellas están con el... Era el mejor momento para cambiar su forma de vida

Todo iba de maravilla, Fluttershy convivía con los animales que se acercaban a ella, Rainbow y Applejack competían para ver quien era la mas rápida, Twilight y Rarity solo observaban... Frank estaba hablando por teléfono... Algo que le pareció un poco raro a Samanta, ya que el solo tenia dos contactos, su ex-jefe y ella

-...espérame-

-¿Porque?... Es seguro, nadie ha entrado desde hace años-

-porque quiero ver tu cara cuando se habrán las puertas-

-jajajaja...-el colgó y volteo a ver a las chicas...

-¿Con quien hablabas, tío?-

-con una amiga Samanta... ¿Porque?-

-¿Amiga o novia?-eso llamo la atención de Twilight y Rarity, pero fingieron no haber oído nada para escuchar la respuesta de Frank

-...solo es una amiga Sam... Una compañera de trabajo...-

-bien... No te alteres tío-

-no me altere... Solo aclaraba eso-

-esta bien-

-okey...-el sigue observando a las chicas

*2 HORAS DESPUES*

Llegaron a casa, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight se fueron directamente a su cuarto, Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack se quedaron en la sala viendo la televisión-yo regreso en unas horas... No hagan desorden-

-okey Tío, ¿ya va ha ver a su novia?-

-que ella...-

-si, ella es tu compañera de trabajo, solo bromeaba-

-de acuerdo... Cuídense-

-tu también-se abrazan, el tomo las llaves del auto y se fue a un gran edificio, estaba vacío, pero no le importaba, entro y empezó a encender todo el equipo

-¡Te lo dije!, podemos sacarle provecho ha este sitio-dijo una chica mientras llegaba a donde estaba Frank, cabello totalmente negro, playera roja, pantalones de mezclilla azules

-Ángela, tenemos que hacer un acuerdo, nadie puede enterarse de esto, no al menos que haya terminado el prototipo-

-desde luego-Ángela fue directo a ver las computadoras, encendió una de ellas, al ver que seguía funcionando miro emocionada a Frank

-navidad llego antes-el sonrió y fue con ella

-pongamos manos a la obra-dijo mientras empezaba a trabajar en la computadora

*HORAS DESPUES*

-¿Donde esta Frank?-pregunto Twilight

-se fue con su "compañera de trabajo"-dijo Samanta, que charlaba con sus amigos con su tableta

-¿Porque "compañera de trabajo"?-ella se sentó a su lado, viendo lo que estaba haciendo samanta

-¿En serio piensas que es solo una compañera de trabajo?... Esta claro que es su novia... o al menos la chica que le gusta-

-...bueno... ¿Me podrías avisar cuando llegue?... Necesito hablar con el-

-Sip, no hay problema-

-gracias-se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, donde estaba el resto del grupo charlando

*MINUTOS MAS TARDE*

-regrese-Frank entro en la casa con un montón de cajas y papeles

-que bien tío... ¿Que es todo eso?-

-unas pequeñas herramientas... Las necesitare para un gran proyecto que tengo... En unos meses lo veras-

-...okey...-

-muy bien-el empezó a llevar todo a su habitación

-¿Quiere que le ayude?-

-no, estoy bien-

-...de acuerdo... ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Twilight quería hablar contigo-

-ahorita voy con ella-subió todas las cajas a su habitación, cansado se acostó en su cómoda cama, ya quería dormir pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿Frank? ¿Puedo pasar?-

-...si Twilight, ¿Que paso?-se sentó en la cama, dándole un pequeño espacio a Twilight para que hiciera lo mismo

-quería hablar sobre algo importante...-

*LUNES*

-bien... Esta listo-dijo Frank mientras veía la nueva pastelería, quedo mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, bajo del auto con las demás, abrió la tienda, las chicas corrieron a ver todas las cosas, era simplemente perfecto


	5. Return Of Forty-Eight (parte 2)

-¡Esta genial! De seguro atraeremos muchos clientes-Decia Pinkie mientras veia cada rincon del local

-bueno chicas, creo que sera mejor empezar a hacer los pasteles para abrir oficialmente la pasteleria-

-si... Ire con Pinkie-Fluttershy rapidamente fue a la cocina con pinkie

-¿Y las demas?-

-ayudemosles, para que sea mas rapido-

-mejor relajate Frank, sientate y lee un poco-Twilight le acerco una silla y un periodico-nosotras nos ocupamos de esto-

-pero...-

-no te preocupes... Vamos chicas-Twilight y las demas fueron a la cocina, dejando a Frank solo, el suspiro y miro por la ventana

-"¿Piensaran que no puedo hacerlo?"-ve su reflejo en el cristal, aburrido saco su teléfono y empezó a mensajear tranquilamente con Ángela, sonreía con cada mensaje que recibía de ella. Twilight salió de la cocina con un muffin… un poco quemado, ella vio como Frank sonreía tontamente a su teléfono

-"quizás solo está leyendo un poco"-pensó, fue con él y le toco el hombro-este… hice este muffin para ti…-le dio el muffin un poco nerviosa-es la primera vez que hago uno… espero que te guste-

-muchas gracias Twi-el dio una mordida al muffin-está bueno-

-¿en serio?-

-sip-

-gracias-ella sonrió-bueno, seguiré ayudando a las demás-

-de acuerdo, me avisan cuando terminen-

-okey-ella se fue otra vez a la cocina, el volvió a ver su teléfono, leyó el último mensaje de Ángela, suspiro, se quedo ahi pensando todo lo que haria el resto del dia, se despidio de Angela y dejo por ahi el celular.

Media hora despues salen las chicas de la cocina, con diferentes pasteles, que pusieron en el mostrador, Frank abrio la pasteleria. No esperaron mucho, ya que sus primeros clientes llegaron a los diez minutos, era una pequeña familia, los dos padres, un niño de al menos 7 años y una niña de 10

-¿Que sabores tiene?-pregunto el señor, y Pinkie le respondio rapidamente todos los sabores, el pobre señor confundido solo dijo-de chocolate por favor-

Pinkie sonrio, no tardo nada en llevarle el pastel-aqui esta señor-prendio las velas -muchas gracias, aqui tiene-el señor le pago y se fue con el pastel a la mesa, empezando a cantar "feliz cumpleaños"

Frank podia escuchar todo lo que hablaban, a los padres les habia gustado la decoracion, decian que tiene un toque especial, los niños estaban inquietos porque ya querian comer pastel

Empezaron a comer, su reaccion fue entre una combinacion entre sorpresa, placer entre otras emociones, volvieron a probarlo sin pensar, Frank se rio, todo esto iba a salir bien

Se fueron satisfechos, felices, la niña sacudia la mano de su madre preguntando "¿Podemos venir aqui en mi cumpleaños? ¿Siiiii?" Ella sonrio y le respondio "claro hija"

Semanas despues la pasteleria se volvio popular, por su sabor "unico e inigualable" no habia dia que el local estuviera vacio, las ordenes iban desde muffins hasta pasteles familiares

-"Twilight y sus amigas son muy buenas en esto"-penso Frank mientras escuchaba a una chica decir-el mejor pastel que he comido-

Y claro, Twilight y las demas tenian su paga, Frank nunca se metio con ese dinero, Twilight lo repartia de manera justa. El solo era una pequeña ayuda, cuando se terminaba alguna cosa el y Samanta iban por ella

3 AÑOS DESPUES

Todo iba bien para la familia de Frank, durante todo este tiempo las mane-six se habian encariñado mucho con Samanta y el, se divertian juntos todo lo que podian, sin problemas, y hubo grandes cambios, una nueva casa, mas amplia, mas grande, cada quien tenia su cuarto propio, las chicas le pregutaban a Frank como conseguio la casa, a lo que el solo les respodia-"cobre unos favores, no se preocupen"-

Las cosas para Frank tambien tenia iban mejarando mucho, su "proyecto" estaba casi terminado, Angela y el decidieron tomarse un descanso, se veian regularmente, para festejar, después de todo, lo tenían merecido

Era una mañana tranquila, todos estaban desayunando, la paz reinaba en la casa, a Frank le gustaba eso, sin televisión, ni música, ni teléfonos, solo el y sus seres queridos

Samanta sonreía, Pinkie solo le daba disimuladamente unos pequeños golpes para que se tranquilizara, Frank no sabia que pasaba con ellas, llevaban días comportándose raro, no le daba mucha importancia, quizás solo era el cumpleaños de alguien o algo parecido

También Twilight y Rarity se comportaban de una forma muy extraña, mas Twilight, que compraba libros, pero no dejaba que nadie viera de que eran, nadie sabia si era por pena o miedo de que alguien le critiquen por lo que lee

Después de desayunar, todos se fueron, Frank salió directamente al patio trasero, a disfrutar el día, era un día perfecto para caminar, divertirse o solo relajarse, sin darse cuenta Twilight lentamente se acerco a el

-emm… Frank ¿podría hablar contigo?-hablo con un tono muy bajo, como si estuviera aterrada por algo

-si Twilight, ¿paso algo?-

-no… emm… solo quería… este… yo… pues… ¡no se como decirlo!-grito frustrada, llamando la atención de todas, Frank puso sus manos en sus hombros para que se calmara

-tranquila Twilight, si es por un problema que tienes no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, solo dime lo que pasa-Twilight respiro profundamente, miro directamente a los ojos de Frank, reuniendo el valor suficiente

-de acuerdo… Frank… quiero que sepas… que yo…-antes de que Twilight siguiera hablando sonó el teléfono de Frank, el lo saco, viendo quien le llamaba, decidió no contestar después de 10 segundos decidiendo si debía contestar, para el Twilight era mas importante. Volvió a ver a Twilight, que estaba levemente sonrojada, pero el no lo noto porque tenia la cabeza agachada

-lo siento mucho Twilight… ¿Qué me querías a decir?-

-…nada importante…-

-…Twi-

-en serio, no es nada importante-dijo con un tono triste-voy a mi cuarto-

-…-vio como se iba, no le gustaba verla así, no le gustaba ver a ninguna así

-tranquilo… solo necesita estar sola-dijo Applejack, todas habían visto lo que paso-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque a jugar un poco básquetbol?-trataba animarlo

-okey…-el subió a su cuarto, para ponerse algo mas cómodo, agarro las llaves del auto, cuando bajo vio a todas listas en la sala principal, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie con ropa deportiva y Fluttershy llevaba una bolsa grande con comida para sus amigos animales, Rarity se quedaría en la casa para ver televisión, Samanta estaba en la casa de una de sus amigas para estudiar, solo le dejo una nota en la mesa

Llegaron al parque, Fluttershy fue directamente a su lugar favorito, donde alimentaba tranquilamente a los animales, los demás fueron a una cancha de basquetbol, donde empezaron a jugar un partido amistoso… o así era hasta que Applejack y Rainbow empezaron a competir

Cuando terminaron de jugar, fueron a buscar a Fluttershy, no estaba en su lugar, por lo que pensaron que se fue a caminar por ahí. Frank la encontró, estaba rodeada de una banda de chicos, ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que iba a pasar, uno de los chicos la agarro del brazo, lastimándola, Frank fue corriendo pegándole al tipo que la lastimo, los demás reaccionaron, listos para pelear, Fluttershy asustada se salió de ahí, buscando ayuda

Frank estaba en una clara desventaja, cuatro tipos contra el solo, empezaron a pelear, aunque Frank estuviera viejo todavía sabia moverse, pero no podía con todos al mismo tiempo, de un momento a otro, el tenia al tipo que había lastimado a Fluttershy, furioso lo golpeaba en la cara, sus amigos lo detuvieron, golpeándolo por todos lados, salieron corriendo cuando vieron llegar al personal del parque

Frank se levanto, sujetándose una herida, las chicas llegaron, Fluttershy asustada fue a revisarlo, ella no sabia que hacer, el solo la abrazo, diciéndole que no pasaba nada


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos y amigas de FF, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, para desearles a todos que les vaya bien en año nuevo, que 2017, sea mucho mejor que este año, que todos cumplan sus objetivos este año que viene :D**

Tras curar las heridas de Frank, decidieron regresar a casa, aunque las chicas querían llevarlo al hospital para que lo revisaran, pero el se negaba, diciendo que no tenia nada, aunque los moretones decían otra cosa, no podían hacer nada, Frank era terco, así que solo regresaron a casa, al entrar vieron a Rarity y ha Twilight viendo la televisión, voltearon a verlos, se asustaron al ver los moretones de Frank

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Twilight preocupada, levantándose del sofá

-nada, no quiero que Samanta se entere de esto-les dijo a Applejack y las demás, solo asintieron-yo estaré en mi cuarto-subió a su cuarto, Twilight y Rarity siguieron preguntando

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Rarity, Applejack le conto todo lo que había pasado, Twilight y Rarity no podían creerlo

Sonó el teléfono de Frank, no sabían que estaba en la mesa, Twilight lo agarro y dudando un poco contesto-¿hola?-

-...hola, ¿Quién es?-

-soy Twilight Sparkle… ¿Qué necesitaba?-

-quiero hablar con el señor Miller-

-¿Quién lo busca?-

-Ángela-a Twilight se le hacia conocido ese nombre, pero no sabia donde lo había escuchado

-lo siento, pero Frank ahora esta ocupado ¿quiere dejarle un recado?-

-si… que me llame cuando pueda… necesito hablar con el lo mas rápido posible-

-si, yo le digo…. Que tenga buen día-

-gracias, usted también-colgó, Twilight dejo el teléfono donde estaba, ¿para que llamaba aquella mujer? ¿eran mas problemas para Frank?

-hola amigas, ¿paso algo?-llego Samanta feliz, las chicas sabían que si le decían lo que ocurrió se preocuparía y que al final terminaría peleándose con Frank y el se molestaría con ellas

-no, nada nuevo-dijo Applejack mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para preparar la cena

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Frank salió de su cuarto, solo con un pantalón de mezclilla, fue a la sala y agarro su teléfono, tenia varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Ángela, suspiro y le llamo-¿hola?-

-¿Dónde estabas idiota? ¡estuve llamándote toda la noche!-

-tranquila… fui a jugar basquetbol, no lleve mi teléfono-

-okey… quería avisarte que Bruce ya confirmo tu "pequeño viaje"-

-entonces ¿quieren que regrese? Pensé que ya tenían mi remplazo-se asomo a la ventana, no había nadie-hasta tuve que conseguir otro trabajo para que Samanta no se preocupara-

-el problema es que no hay nadie mejor que tu para este tipo de cosas-

-¿tu iras?-pregunto mientras bajaba a su nuevo sótano, donde puso todas sus cosas como estaban en la anterior casa, sacando una Desert Eagle descargada

-¿y arruinar mis nuevos tenis? Olvídalo-dijo riendo un poco-yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí-

-¿Cuánto me van a pagar?-

-lo de siempre, quizás un poco mas si haces un buen trabajo-

-mas un favor que le pediré a Bruce y estoy dentro-

-de acuerdo, mañana te recogerán a las 2 de la mañana-

-estaré listo para entonces-

-de acuerdo, adiós-

-adiós-colgó el teléfono, guardo varias cosas en una mochila, saco una pequeña cámara, la puso encima de varios libros, empezó a grabarse

 _ **HORAS DESPUES**_

Twilight despertó, levantándose de la cama, fue a desayunar, encontrándose con sus amigas, menos Rainbow Dash y Samanta, Frank le sirvió unos panqueques en un plato, se veían deliciosos, pero seguía preocupada por el-¿estas bien?-

-si… no te preocupes-

-okey-él la abrazo, Twilight se sonrojo un poco, casi nunca recibía un abrazo de el-amaneciste de muy buen humor-

-si-sonrió, le acaricio un poco el pelo y fue a la cocina, ella se sentó a comerse esos deliciosos Panqueques-Applejack, tenemos que hablar-

-¿si? ¿sobre que?-

-después… tu desayuna tranquila-tras decir eso subió a su cuarto con una gran mochila azul, llegaron Samanta y Rainbow, que sonrieron al ver su desayuno, empezaron a hablar entre si

-¿alguna novedad Twilight?-

-no Rarity, nada que contar-

-¿segura? ¿no nos dirás que paso ayer cuando hablabas con Frank?-Twilight se sonrojo, creia que olvidarían eso, mas con lo que le paso a el

-nada… quería… pedirle un teléfono nuevo… el perdí el mío en el trabajo-aparto la mirada-¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el?-

-okey… ¿haz avanzado con tu investigación para regresar a Equestria?-

-desafortunadamente no-

-¿entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?-

-no lo se-suspiro-seguiré investigando-

-¡Applejack, Rainbow Dash! ¡vengan!-las dos mencionadas se voltearon a ver, se levantaron y fueron al cuarto de Frank, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity y Samanta fueron detrás de ellas, tenían curiosidad de que les pidiera decir o hacer, se quedaron afuera de la habitación, escuchando atentamente la conversación

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Applejack un poco nerviosa

-quiero darles esto… son las únicas capaces de manejarlos-

-¿un taser? ¿para que?-

-les seré sincero, tengo miedo de que algún imbécil quiera lastimar a cualquiera de ustedes, y se que no siempre estaré con ustedes, por eso les doy estos taser, para que puedan protegerse y proteger a las demás-

-no te preocupes, lo haremos-

-confió en ustedes-

-gracias… nosotras te dejamos para que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo-

-si-las dos se fueron del cuarto, Twilight y las demás regresaron al comedor, ninguno de los tres sabían que los estaban espiando. El día transcurrió sin mas novedades, siete de la noche, había una gran tormenta que provoco un apagón, nadie podía hacer nada, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir temprano

 _ **DIA SIGUIENTE, 3 DE LA MAÑANA, PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGHT**_

-Twilight, despierta-sentía como alguien me sacudía para que despertara, voltee a verla, era Sam-¿sabes donde esta mi tío?-

-supongo que en su cuarto-dije, aun con sueño

-no, no esta ahí, ni en la sala o en el patio-respondió alterada

-quizás fue a pasear a Mike-

-no, Mike esta en la cocina y además son las 3 de la mañana-

-¿ya le preguntaste a las demás?-

-si, nadie sabe, Fluttershy se fue a dormir con el por la tormenta, cuando despertó ya no estaba con ella y lo estuvo buscando toda-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-tratamos llamarlo por teléfono, llamar a su bar preferido, pero no lo encontramos-

Me levante rápidamente, baje a la sala, tenia que ser una broma, el nunca nos dejaría así… ¿o si?, lo primero que veo fue a todas reunidas, la puerta del sótano abierta, Pinkie con la computadora de Frank en sus manos

-Twilight, que bueno que llegaste… te estábamos esperando-dijo Rarity mientras me tomaba de las manos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-encontramos la computadora de Frank en el sótano… entre otras cosas-hablo Applejack, lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando-parece que grabo un video de despedida-

-vamos, pongan el video-dijo Samanta desesperada, Rainbow agarro la computadora y reprodujo el video

En el video aparecía el, viendo directamente a la cámara, dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar-hola chicas… hago este video para que no se preocupen por mi, estaré… un largo tiempo fuera, quisiera darles detalles de lo que pasa, pero es complicado, tratare de llegar lo mas rápido posible, les contare todo cuando llegue… las quiero-

No sabia que pensar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?-creo que sera mejor irnos a dormir… ya lo escucharon, no hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo Applejack mientras apagaba ña computadora, todas asintieron y se fueron a su cuarto, yo regrese al mío, pero no podía dormir, tenia tantas dudas…

 ** _2 DE LA MAÑANA, FRANK_**

La tormenta se había calmado, todo estaba listo, Frank fumaba un cigarro mientras esperaba a su compañero, con la gran mochila azul a un lado de el. Una camioneta freno enfrente de el, había llegado la hora, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su viejo amigo, Curtis.

-Frank, me alegra que volvieras con nosotros-

-hola Curtis… se siente bien volver-Frank lanzo la mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se subió-vámonos-

-claro-el acelero

-¿Cuándo empieza la expo?-

-el próximo lunes-

-bien… ¿A dónde tengo que ir esta vez?-

-espero que te guste tomar el sol-dijo mientras le daba una tableta

-esto será interesante-


	7. Chapter 7

Hace una semana que se fue Frank, Samanta se notaba mas preocupada, hasta podía decirse deprimida, desde aquel día ella solo esperaba que volviera rápido, o al menos recibir una llamada o una noticia… todas esperaban escuchar algo sobre el, intentaron llamarle, pero el numero había sido cancelado, solo escuchaba el típico "numero no existente". Twilight trato de llamarle al teléfono de emergencia, que siempre tenia prendido.

-quizá llamo a este numero por error, si es así cuelgue ahora, si trata de encontrarme no lo conseguirá así que cuelgue ahora, no escuchara ningún tono-

Al escuchar esto se le puso la piel de gallina, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, se escuchaba tan serio, siempre fue tranquilo. No entendían nada, se fue sin decir nada, cancela su numero, no saben donde esta, si esta en otra ciudad u otro país, no sabían nada. quizás solo estaba exagerando, quizás solo esté ocupado, pero qué quiso decir con "si trata de encontrarme no lo conseguirá"...? ¿acaso alguien esta detrás de él?...

Ellas tenían que continuar con su rutina, no podían descuidar su trabajo o estudios, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Samanta eran las únicas que estudiaban. Twilight le intereso estudiar sobre la ciencia, le fascinaban los avances tecnológicos que el humano creaba para mejorar su calidad de vida, eso era claro. Rarity le intereso estudiar diferentes idiomas le llamo la atención aprender ingles, alemán y francés. Fluttershy obviamente estudiaba para ser veterinaria, le encanta ayudar a cualquier animalito, que mejor forma que hacerlo que ser veterinaria. Samanta estudiaba la universidad, quería demostrarle a su tío que podía terminarla sola, que podía hacer todo ella sola.

Frank las apoyaban tanto económicamente como en persona, nunca les daba un "no" por respuesta, aunque se preguntaban de donde sacaba tanto dinero, 3 años que había dejado el trabajo y no le afectaba en ningún sentido, no tenia deudas, no tenia problemas… pero era muy extraño ¿trabajaría de noche? ¿de que?, lo único que hacia era estar en casa ayudando o estaba con su compañera Ángela.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE: RAINBOW DASH**_

Estaba con Applejack y Mike en la sala, viendo una película de terror, "Masacre en Texas", solo estábamos nosotras dos en casa, las demás se habían ido al centro comercial a relajarse, nosotras decidimos quedarnos a ver la película.

*toc* *toc*-tocaron la puerta, Mike corrió a la puerta, chillando para que abriéramos, lo hacia cuando Frank o una de nosotras llegaba a casa, me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta, con la esperanza que fuera Frank… pero no, era una chica, de unos 29 años, pelo negro, una chamarra roja y jeans azules-hola, disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita…-saco de un pequeño morral, un montón de cartas-…Twilight Sparkle?-

-no, soy amiga suya, Rainbow Dash, ¿para que la necesitaba?-

-vine de parte de parte de mi jefe… para entregarle estas invitaciones a Twilight Sparkle, Applejack.. usted, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Samanta-me dio las invitaciones.

-vale… muchas gracias, amiga-

-no hay de que, esperamos que asistan-

-si…-ella se fue, cerré la puerta y revise las invitaciones, eran para una Expo, Revolutionary Expo con boletos de avión, en las invitaciones estaba todo lo que habrá en la expo, desde avances tecnológicos, atracciones, conciertos, etc. Tenia mis dudas ¿Quién nos habrá mandado las invitaciones? ¿Cómo es que nos conoce?, sabia donde vivíamos y nuestros nombres, además, ¿Por qué no hay una para Frank?... el sabe mas de esto que nosotras… a no ser que… ¡tengo que llamar a Twilight!.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGHT**_

Pinkie, Rarity y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por el centro comercial, viendo tienda tras tienda, Fluttershy y Samanta se quedaron en una tienda de mascotas, buscando nuevos juguetes y una correa para Mike, se los terminaba rápido, todo lo compraba Fluttershy, aunque tuviéramos la tarjeta de crédito de Frank y no le preocupaba que gastemos, pero nadie se sentía cómoda al agarrar la tarjeta.

*beeb, beeb*-conteste la llamada, era de Rainbow Dash-¿hola?-

-¡Twilight! ¡necesito que vengas, es urgente!-

-¿Qué pasa, Rainbow?-

-¡regresa, rápido!-

-okey, vamos haya-colgué, ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Rainbow estaba tan desesperada?-volvamos a casa-

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Pinkie preocupada.

-no lo se… vamos por Sam y Flutter-ella asintió con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a la tienda, ellas estaban pagando sus compras-Sam, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Rainbow me llamo, es algo urgente-

-okey, vámonos-

 _ ***5 MINUTOS DESPUES***_

Llegamos a casa, lo primero que vimos era a Applejack y Rainbow conversando, cuando notaron que estábamos ahí dejaron de hablar, la primera en hablarnos fue Applejack.

-que bueno que regresaron… necesitamos hablar de algo… delicado-

-¿Qué paso?-

-hace media hora vino una señorita y nos dio esto-nos dio una invitación a cada una, para la Revolutionary Expo, había escuchado de esto, era muy famosa por ser gigantesca y que duraría al meno meses, originalmente terminaría el fin de año, pero luego cortaron el tiempo, mostrarían avances tecnológicos, prototipos y demás cosas, ir era un sueño para personas como yo… aunque también para personas como Pinkie, ya que hay atracciones, juegos, fiestas y uno que otro concierto.

-¿Qué pasa con esto?-pregunto Rarity

-cuando me las dio, la señorita me dijo que su jefe la había mandado-

-¿y?-

-¿Quién nos conoce mas que Frank y Sam?-

-estas diciendo que mi tío envío esto?... imposible… ustedes saben que el dejo de trabajar desde que llegaron-

-solo piensa… si no fue el ¿Quién pudo ser?... no creo que un maestro de Twilight…-

-buen punto-dijo Pinkie

-entonces… ¿aquí veremos a mi tío?-pregunto Sam mientras apuntaba la invitación

-es lo mas probable… o al menos sabremos donde esta-

-pues mañana nos iremos-

-tendremos que preparar las maletas-Sam suspiro mirando toda la casa-voy a extrañar esta casa-

-vayan a preparar sus maletas… y duerman bien, mañana será un largo y pesado día-

Todas fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar todo lo que necesitarían para el viaje, esta era una gran noticia, ya sabíamos donde estaba Frank… en otro país… revise mi invitación, tenia un pequeño folleto con lo que habría, con boletos de avión.

 _ ***AL DIA SIGUIENTE***_

Después de un ligero desayuno fuimos directamente al aeropuerto, serian 4 horas de viaje, así que solo nos disfrutamos el viaje, se notaba que Rainbow estaba pasándola bien, las demás trataban de dormir un poco mas, Samanta estaba a mi lado escuchando música, solo me quede viendo por la ventana. Tardaríamos mucho llegar a Chicago.

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE: FRANK**_

-todo es simple señor, investigue los alrededores, vaya al origen de las anomalías, queremos un reporte completo-me decía un soldado, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino

-bien, investigare todo, le daré mis observaciones al jefe… tratare regresar con algunos "recuerdos"-le respondí al soldado, ya habíamos llegado

-espero que se lleve bien con su nueva compañera-dijo el soldado antes de irse en el auto

-¿compañera?-pregunte mientras sentía que alguien me daba pequeños piquetes

-usted debe ser el señor Rojas, bienvenido a África-me decía una chica, muy pequeña, a mi parecer-me llamo Zoe, vengo de parte de CEO África, soy su nueva compañera-

 **Hola amigos y amigas de FF, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de Un gran cambio, el ultimo capitulo del re-escrito (obviamente del fic no), ya no pueden ir a la historia original y ver que pasara después, ahora todo ya será nuevo, también es una actualización festiva, ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y que mejor, que festejarlo con una pequeña actualización. Que tengan un buen dia. Chaooo.**


	8. Chicago

*PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGHT*

Al fin, después de hora de viaje, por fin habíamos llagado a Chicago, fuimos por nuestras maletas, me sentía nerviosa, si Rainbow esta en lo correcto, aquí podríamos saber que paso con Frank

-¿Quién será ella?-pregunto Sam mientras apuntaba a una chica, con una chaqueta café, jeans negros, con un cartel que decía "Sparkle", con curiosidad… y algo de miedo me acerque a ella

-hola… señorita-

-oh, hola-respondió con una sonrisa, se notaba muy tranquila-usted debe ser la señorita Twilight Sparkle-

-e-eh…-ella me dio una foto de todas nosotras juntas, con Sam, recuerdo cuando nos tomamos esa foto, fue un dia de vacaciones, Frank tenia la cámara y nos tomo fotos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, hasta que en casa nos las mostro

-vine por usted y sus amigas, mi jefe me mando-

-¿usted…?-pregunto Rainbow mientras se acercaba a nosotras

-señorita Dash, veo que no se olvido de mi-mantenía su sonrisa

-¿pero… como… por que?-

-yo seré su guía durante su estadía aquí, bienvenidas a Chicago-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-pueden llamarme Ángela, me da gusto conocerlas a todas en persona-Ángela… espera… ¡¿esa Ángela?! La compañera de "trabajo" de Frank-el señor Rojas me conto mucho de ustedes, son su mayor orgullo, síganme-todas dudábamos si en seguirla, pero ella puede ayudarnos… la seguí-supongo que el también les ha contado sobre mi-

-si, nos ha contado sobre usted-

-aquí guarden las maletas-abrió la cajuela de una camioneta, dejamos ahí las maletas y subimos al la camioneta-las llevare a su hotel, para que puedan instalarse-empezó a conducir, se notaba que las chicas estaban incomodas

-dime Ángela… ¿sabes donde esta Frank?-

-pues… tengo prohibido hablar sobre su paradero, pero no se preocupen sabe cuidarse solo-

-¿al menos podremos verlo?-

-tranquila Twilight, todo a su tiempo-se detuvo-todo lo que necesitan saber es que el se encuentra perfecto y esta bien acompañado-

-…yo quiero saber todo lo que pasa, necesito saberlo-dijo Sam enojada, Ángela suspiro y siguió manejando-o al menos quiero saber que relación lleva con mi tío-cambio el tema, mientras se tranquilizaba

-estrictamente profesional, ¿para que quisiera estar con un viejo gruñón?-ella reía levemente por su propio comentario, vi por el retrovisor y todas estaban molestas por lo que había dicho ella-es broma, solo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo…-

-¿Cuántos años tienes de conocerlo?-quizás una pequeña platica calmaran las cosas

-8 años, desde que entre a trabajar en CEO-

-he escuchado hablar de esa corporación… pero nunca supe que es lo que hacen-dijo Pinkie

-verán todo lo que CEO a hecho en la expo, después de todo, nosotros la organizamos-dijo Ángela mientras se estacionaba-llegamos, aquí tienen las llaves de sus cuartos-me entrego varias llaves-guarden sus cosas, viajen por la ciudad, hagan lo que gusten, me tengo que ir a hacer algo, pero regresare en unas horas para llevarlas a la conocer a alguien-

-esta bien…-bajamos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos de Ángela, ella se fue en la camioneta. Fuimos directamente a nuestros cuartos, Rainbow, Applejack y yo compartiríamos cuarto-seré honesta con ustedes chicas… me da mala espina esto-

-con todo lo que ha pasado no te culpo-dijo Applejack

-solo nos queda esperar… aunque no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto, Frank solo se fue por trabajo… no es como lo hubieran secuestrado-

-lleva una semana desaparecido, ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo para un trabajo?-

-si… pero también puede que este divirtiéndose, te apuesto que ahora mismo esta disfrutando un maravilloso paisaje con una botella en la mano-

*PUNTO DE VISTA DE: FRANK*

-que gran vista…-era la primera vez que me tomaba un tiempo para ver mi alrededor, apenas Zoe y yo hemos descansado, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé-¿alguna respuesta?-

-aun no… aquí dice que este es el lugar… pero no veo nada-respondió mientras guardaba su equipo-¿alguna idea?-

-sigamos, no quiero regresar con las manos vacías-

-lo que diga, señor-

-vamos Zoe, somos compañeros, solo dime Frank-

-perdón, lo que pasa es que…yo le idolatro, sus hazañas me inspiraron para entrar en CEO-

-¿en serio?-

-si, siempre soñé con conocerlo… ahora… me siento muy nerviosa por estar con usted-

-tranquila… si quieres podemos hablar de lo que quieras, para que tengas mas confianza-

-esta bien…-

*PUNTO DE VISTA DE: TWILIGHT*

Después de que nos instaláramos en nuestros cuartos llego Ángela, subimos a la camioneta, observaba el viaje por la ventana-¿a quien iremos a ver, Ángela?-

-a un viejo amigo de Frank, el quiere que lo conozcan-

-de acuerdo…-unos minutos después vi un gran edificio, destacaba por el logo que tenia "CEO CORPORATION", las demás también lo notaron, se asomaron para ver mejor, Ángela solo reía silenciosamente

-¿les gusta lo que ven? Porque se pondrá mejor-dijo mientras aceleraba y se dirigía a donde estaba el edificio, ahí es donde lo vimos, todas las instalaciones de la corporación, edificio tras edificio, era simplemente espectacular-bienvenidas-bajamos del auto, seguimos a Ángela hasta uno de los edificios

-¿aquí será la expo?-pregunto Pinkie viendo un gran espacio vacío

-no, la expo será a fueras de la ciudad, aquí no habrá nada-

-¡hola Ángela! me alegra volver a verte-llego un señor, de entre 50 o 60 años abrazando a Ángela

-hola señor Olivera, también me alegra verlo-Ángela correspondió el abrazo-señor, ellas son las familiares del señor Rojas-

-Frank me hablo mucho de ustedes… las ecléticas Rainbow y Applejack, las encantadoras Fluttershy y Rarity, la divertida Pinkie Pie… y la inteligente Twilight Sparkle, bienvenidas-el vio de pies a cabeza a Sam-todavía me acuerdo a ti, Samanta-él la abrazo-mira lo grande que estas, tus padres estarían orgullosos-

-gracias… creo-

-que descortés de mi parte, olvide presentarme, soy Luis Olivera director y fundador de la corporación CEO, un gusto-el subió a un pequeño auto sin techo-suban, no sean tímidas-todas obedecimos

(…)

Nos dio un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones, pasando desde laboratorios como a zonas de pruebas, unos drones pasaron justo enfrente de nosotras, aunque todavía me quedaba la duda ¿Cómo Frank pudo conocer a un hombre tan importante como el señor Olivera? ¿también Frank es alguien importante aquí?-disculpe señor Olivera, ¿Cómo conoció a Frank?-

-ese es un tema interesante Twilight, pero lamentablemente eso será para otro dia, tenemos que prepararnos-dijo mientras bajaba del auto-bien Ángela, llévalas a su hotel para que se preparen para la expo-

-si señor-

-nos vemos chicas, disfruten de la expo, las veré en unos días, un gusto en conocerlas-

-el gusto fue nuestro señor Olivera-dijo Rarity

-si, fue un gran honor estar con usted-fue un dia espectacular, había tantas cosas interesantes, me agradaría vivir aquí, ver todas las investigaciones, aprender mas… ¡es el paraíso!

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, antes que se vayan, quería anunciarles que se vendrán 3 nuevas historias, podrán ver de que trata cada una en mi perfil. Bueno, ya no me enrollo, espero que les haya gustado, favoritos, follow o comentario si les gusto y hasta la próxima. Chaooo.**

 **Nombres de las historias (aunque pueden cambiar), comenten cual es la que mas le llame la atención**

 **Mask (mascaras)**

 **Blind Love (ciego amor)**

 **The Kill**


End file.
